DE 102014210489, WO 2015/149789 A1 and WO 2015/149802 A1 disclose providing springs circumferentially between masses of centrifugal pendulum absorber. Conventional designs, such those discloses in DE 102014210489, clamp the spring between the masses with an interference fit. Such designs are sensitive to variance in spring length and the number of dead coils.